Lonely Tonight
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Being the boss anywhere is lonely. Being a female boss in a world of mostly men is especially so. Hathaway/Innocent


**Lonely Tonight**

 **Hathaway/Innocent**

…

James leaned back in his desk chair as he rubbed a hand over his face, stifling a yawn as he looked up at the clock on the far away wall to see that it was nearly 11pm. Robbie had gone home hours before to prepare for his date with Laura. He stood up and turned off the desk lamp before leaving the office he shared with Robbie. Walking along the dimly lit corridor, he suddenly stopped and turned when he saw from the corner of his eye a light coming from Chief Superintendent Innocent's office. He made his way through the reception area and edged her door open slightly to see her head in her hands as she focused on some report in front of her.

"Ma'am?"

Jean looked up to see James standing in her doorway, a small smile on is face.

"Sergeant, I didn't know anyone else was still here. You should have gone home hours ago."

"I could say the same to you."

"I needed time to get my speech written for the Commissioner's banquet on Friday, you do have your tux all ready I presume?"

"I don't think I'll be going if it's all the same Ma'am."

"I'm afraid it's compulsory Sergeant."

"You're kidding right?"

"Afraid not…and don't look so maudlin, it won't be that bad."

"If you say so."

Jean offered a smile before leaning back in her chair, her mind clearly else where.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

The concern in James voice was quite touching she thought, his eyes never leaving hers as he stepped further in to her office.

"I'm fine thank you Sergeant."

Jean's phone buzzed on the desk, she picked it up and swiped the screen as James watched her closely while she read the text she'd received. A sigh escaped her lips, her eyes closing for a moment.

"Ma'am, bad news?"

"It's nothing important…go home Sergeant, get some sleep."

James nodded his head as he walked back out in to the outer office; he stood quietly on his side of the door for a few moments when he suddenly heard the quiet sobs from his Chief Super. He was in two minds whether or not to leave her alone but he knew he wasn't leaving anytime soon. He turned and walked back inside to see Jean quickly wipe away her tears.

"Sergeant Hathaway, I thought you'd left."

James closed the door and went over to her; she turned in her chair as he came around to her side of the desk and leaned against the desk, their legs brushing against each other.

"You can tell me to mind my own business Ma'am but…I'm concerned about you."

"I'm fine really."

"No you're not, I'm a detective remember and from what I've seen the last few months…something's not right."

Jean moved her chair back and walked over to her window, staring down at the dark streets of Oxford. James came up beside her, not really knowing what to say to her.

"He left me." Was all she said, her voice almost too quiet?

"Your husband?"

"The one and only, I knew my career would ruin my personal life one day."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be, I've only myself to blame."

"No, your career's important to you, you are one of the few female Chief Superintendents and that's something to be proud off."

"It's cost me my marriage James."

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"A drink, you look like you could use one."

Jean could only nod as she allowed James to lead her away from her office.

…

The pub was rather quiet for a Thursday night which suited James as it gave him the chance to allow Jean to open up to him without anyone over hearing them.

"How long were you married?"

"Nearly 23 years, it was a good marriage for the best part but after I made Chief Super, well things went downhill."

"You have an important job."

"Andrew never saw it that way, he couldn't handle all the late nights at the office…in fact the only one who's been supportive is my son Chris."

"How old is he again?"

"21 this year, he's studying to be a doctor of all things."

"Didn't fancy following in his mother's footsteps then."

"I'd rather he didn't, I love this job but…let's be honest, it's a dangerous one. It's bad enough when you and Lewis are out, every phone call could be the one telling me you won't be coming back."

"I never knew you thought about things like that Ma'am."

"James, call me Jean would you."

"Okay…Jean."

"Believe it or not I do care about what happens to my team, especially you two, you cause me so many headaches but you are two of my best…I hope you both know that."

"Thanks."

James stood up and helped Jean in to her jacket as they made their way out in to the cool night air, Jean shivered slightly as the cold air hit her. She felt James arm going around her waist and didn't protest when James pulled her a little closer to him.

"I hope I managed to cheer you up a little tonight Ma'am…Jean."

"You did, thank you."

Jean came to a stand still as she approached her car, turning to James.

"I really appreciate you listening to me tonight James, thank you."

"I'm always here for you, you're a wonderful woman and a great Chief Superintendent…yes you can be tough on us but we deserve it sometimes. You should be proud of what you've accomplished in your career and just remember, your husband might not be behind you but your son is, and that's more important."

Jean looked up in to James eyes, genuine concern. He moved closer before he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Forgive me." He said, quietly.

"There's nothing to forgive, you've made me feel needed again."

"It's strange but…I don't want tonight to end."

"James…"

"Don't go home; my place is just up the road."

"James…if I go home with you, what's to say we won't regret it in the morning?"

"I won't, Jean…you're special, I want this….I want you."

Jeans locked her car door and took hold of James hand as she walked with him back to his flat.

…

James woke with a jolt as his phone vibrated on the bedside cabinet, he leaned over and swiped the screen to see Robbie's name flashing up.

"Sir…"

"Where the hell are you man…didn't you get my text?"

"Sorry Sir, I've slept in."

"University student's been found murdered, Hobson's already on the scene."

"Right, I'm on my way."

"I don't know what's going on today, first the Chief Super and now you."

"Sorry…"

"I tried calling Innocent, no answer."

"She's probably in a meeting; you know what she's like."

"Just get down here man."

James hung up and felt the bed shift and a warm hand on his shoulder; he turned to see Jean smiling at him, a slight hint of worry filling her eyes.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning…who was that?"

"Robbie, we have a case."

"Was he asking about me?"

"He's been trying to get hold of you."

Jean grabbed her phone and noticed she had 5 missed calls from Robbie.

"Damn, I'd better call him."

Jean sat up and was about to get out of bed when James took hold of her hand, pulling her back.

"Where do you think you're going ma'am."

"We have work to do, back to reality."

He heard the disappointment in her voice as he moved closer and kissed her.

"What happened between us last night was the best thing to ever happen and I don't want this to be a one night thing."

"Really."

"Jean, I meant what I said last night, I care about you…I like you, a lot."

"James, I'm much older than you are."

"I don't care; I want this to work out…you and me."

"Can you keep work separate?"

"You shouldn't have to ask, of course."

"Then dinner tonight."

"Can't wait."

"I better get dressed and you'd better get over to your crime scene, I think you have some excuses to make up before you see Lewis."

"I'll see you later."

"Definitely, and James…thank you for last night. It was nice to be wanted."

"With me…you'll always be wanted."

She gave him a deep loving kiss before she made her way in to the bathroom and closing the door behind her, the smile that was playing on James face was sure to be there for some time to come.

…

-Fin


End file.
